What if Everyone Died in Deathly Hollows?
by scooby-doo's girl
Summary: Everyone in the final battle dies. Better than it sounds. The first chapter is sad, the second is funny.
1. Chapter 1

**What if everyone did In Deathly Hollows during the Battle of Hogwarts?**

Harry Potter gently lays down the body of his true love Ginny Weasley who has just died in his arms and begins the long walk to face Voldemort and his destiny. As he wades though the sea of dead bodies, Harry starts recognizing faces.

Here are the bodies of Fred and George who fell side by side in battle as had Castor and Pollex in the stories of old. Harry notices the twins lie side by side, hand in hand with their respective fiancées Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinet.

Nearby are the bodies of other members of the Weasley family, Charlie who might have been safer working with dragons, Bill and his new wife Fleur, Percy newly returned to his family, and dear, sweet, Arthur and Molly.

There are members of Dumbledore's Army, Parvati and Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Justin Flinch-Fletchly, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Colin and Dennis Creevy, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Neville and Luna are holding each other.

Near lay the Order of the Phoenix, Tonks, Remus, Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Albaforth, Hagrid, Gwap, and Madam Maxime, and a few others who joined the battle, Oliver Wood, Demzelda Robins, Katie's friend Leanne, Eloise Midgon, and Gabriele Delacour among them.

Then, causing him almost more pain than Ginny's death, Harry comes upon Ron and Hermione, who even though they are dead are entangled and appear to be kissing.

As Harry stands there looking at their bodies the tears come, he tries to stay strong but he breaks down. Then he hears Voldemort say, "Harry Potter, we meet again for the last time, I see you are not as strong as Albus Dumbledore would have wanted you to be, crying cannot help you. It is useless to cry."

"My tears make me something you will never be Tom Riddle," Harry replies. "My tears make me human. You may kill me, but I will be human in my death, I have 'a power of which the dark lord knows not'. I have love."

Voldemort casts Avakadrva and hits Harry. "And now you die Harry Potter, Dumbledore's pathetic ideas about love could not save you," Voldemort laughs as the curse bounces back and kills him too.

Harry's last thought is "I loved Ginny, my love made me stronger than Voldemort ever knew. Then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**What if everyone died? Part two**

Harry opens his eyes to the sound of cheering; he looks around and sees all the angels applauding. He blinks in surprise, and then sees Ginny standing at his side with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys next to her. "You did it Harry!" Ginny tells him, Harry smiles and hugs his love, then turns as he hears his name.

He looks and sees his parents both smiling proudly at their son. Standing behind them are Sirius and Remus, Harry glances at Ginny, "Go on" she encourages him, Harry smiles at her and runs to hug his parents and godfather.

Then everyone starts hugging and reuniting with their friends and family. Tonks comes over and slips her hand into Remus's. Molly talks to her brothers Fabian and Gideon. Lily greets her old friend Severus Snape. Severus and James put their old hatred behind them and shake hands, "Thank you for protecting my son all these years," James tells Severus. "Congratulations Harry," Cedric walks up with his arm around Cho. "You did very well for yourself," Cho tells Harry looking at everyone. "Yeah," Harry says nodding, "I guess I did."

Dumbledore stands on a hillside, watching everyone happily. He looks at his brother and sister and smiles. McGonagall stands beside him, "it's a truly beautiful sight, isn't it Albus?" She asks. "It certainly is," he replies. "But why are you standing here Minerva? Aren't their people you want to greet? You should be celebrating with the others." "I'll celebrate if you will," she tells him. "That I will," he promises.

"I'll be in the library if you want me Ron," Hermione says to him, smiling. "Ron, Harry, Ginny, Cedric, Cho, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver, do you want to play Quidich?" Charlie asks. "Sure," They answer. "Fred, George, how about you?" "Don't you know by now Charlie, that our names are Gred and Forge?" "Oh all right, Gred and Forge, you want to come to?" "Of course!"

And they all lived (err died), happily ever after.


End file.
